


Hiding & Seeking

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overheard oversharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding

"Where the fuck is Billy?" That was Elijah's voice, and Viggo's, answering:

"He went home already, I think."

 _No, I'm in here_ , Billy almost said as he turned the flimsy little lock to open, but then a third man spoke.

"Fucking Billy." And that was Dom, and he sounded bad, mad, sad. Billy froze, his hand on the door of the stall, holding it closed. 

"You need to puke, Dom," Viggo said. He sounded matter-of-fact.

Elijah: "Yeah, get some of the alcohol out of your system."

"It's not alcohol," Dom mumbled. "I just need to piss."

"Where the fuck is Billy?" Elijah repeated, sounding amused this time. "'S his job to hold you up while you piss all over his sneakers, not mine."

"Don't wanna piss all over his sneakers," Dom said. "Wanna fuck him. Fucking Billy."

Silence, then the sound of someone - Dom, presumably - peeing and Viggo spoke again, over it. "Why don't you then?"

"Uh, Vig -"

"Because I can't," Dom said. He stopped peeing and a second later the water began to run in the sink. "Because he's Billy," as if this was all the explanation needed. "If I could, I'd fuck him so hard he couldn't walk for a week. I'd shove his face into the wall -" the water stopped running - "and slam into him so hard. It'd be so good, so tight and hot and fast." Paper towels being torn off, not a peep from Viggo or Elijah, and Billy wondered what their faces looked like. "Don't you think Billy would look good in cuffs?" Dom asked suddenly. "On his back, on my bed. I've got that bed, that bed, with the, the, the things, the, y'know -" _bedposts_ Billy wanted to finish for him, he bit his knuckles instead - "posts," Dom said, "I've got these leather cuffs, they'd looks so pretty on Billy. Buckle 'em on, spread him out. Pour something on him, chocolate sauce maybe, lick it off, suck it off his prick, get him so hard, make him beg." _Please_ Billy thought, his knuckles were getting raw and his right hand was rubbing absently, hard, over the ridge in his jeans. "Make him beg with that pretty mouth and then I'd gag him, so he could just make noises but no words, because he could talk me into anything, y'know, y'know he could."

"Christ, Dom." Elijah's voice was nothing but a whisper, horrified, or turned on, or something. "Shut up, I'm too young for this -" He tittered nervously.

"Anything else?" Viggo said.

Billy heard Elijah's choked protest but Dom was already talking again, his voice gone strange and dreamy. Billy'd certainly never heard this voice before. "Oh yeah. I want him to fuck me, too. I wanna be facedown on the floor with Billy riding me like a fucking cowboy. I'd love him to get my hands behind my back, all twisted up, yeah?"

"Yeah," Viggo said quietly, and Billy was rubbing so fast and hard over the bulge in his denims that someone would have heard if Dom had stopped talking. But Dom didn't stop talking ( _he never stops talking_ Billy thought, _I bet he'd talk the whole time I fucked him oh my god I can't believe I thought that_ ), he went on:

"I want him to bend me over the hood of his car and fuck me there, too. God, I bet he'd feel good, he'd be really nice, got a nice thick cock, Bill does, I've seen it." Dom groaned a little, and Viggo laughed, he _laughed_ , that fucker, but Dom went on. "And then sometimes I think I would want to see him fucking me. So I think maybe facing me, or maybe fucking me from behind but in front of a mirror. Or I could suck him off, too, that would be good. Love to taste his come, let him shoot all the way in the back of my mouth, in my throat. Oh yeah, and I want him to suck me off, too - that mouth, all tight on my prick, that'd be pretty. I'd like to look down and see my cock in his mouth, sliding in and out." Billy gasped silently and pressed on his dick through the thick, stifling layers of cotton. He was close, Dom's voice was making him crazy.

"You ever want him to tie you up?"

"Guys, this is wrong, stop it," Elijah again, sounding scared and ashamed.

"Yeah, 'course I do," Dom said, again in that dreamy voice. "Tie me up, fuck me till I come. Maybe pull out and come all over my face, that'd be nice…"

Billy came, forehead bumping silently against the chilly metal door of the stall and teeth digging white marks into the back of his own hand as his knees went momentarily liquid and his eyes squeezed shut.

Dom's voice wound on, slowing, slurring: "Wanna fuck him in costume. Love to just pull those little shortie trousers down and push him down on the floor of the trailer, fuck him up against Treebeard, maybe out behind the flats at Meduseld, with the wind making us shiver but it'd be so hot and tight inside him I'd be sweating…"

Another silence, and Billy struggled not to pant. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned against the wall of the cubicle, feeling his own come squish weirdly in his pants. _I need to go home. I need liquor._

"You need more liquor," Viggo said.

"I need a lot more liquor," Dom replied.

"Christ. That's - Jesus, Dom." Poor wee Elijah. "You're a sick fucker, you know that?" His voice softened. "But I feel sorry for you, I really do."

"Piss off, you don't have to feel sorry for me." Dom's voice was bad again, sullen, sharp. "I'll just keep my mouth shut and keep my best friend and eventually die of fucking semen poisoning, blue balls gone bad, they'll swell up like balloons and one day my neighbors'll find me dead in a puddle of spunk."

"You should tell him," Viggo said.

"I won't and you won't either. You hear that, Doodle?"

"Yeah. Go - go on back, guys, I gotta…"

Dom laughed, humourlessly. "Welcome to my world. Go on and have a wank, Lij. Have one off for me."

The noise of the club outside rose and fell as the loo door (presumably?) opened and closed, and Billy sank back, sat on the lid of the toilet, head in hands. Once Elijah was in the next stall Billy could slip out, slink through the kitchen and out the back and go home to shower and, and, and _what?_ And think, he guessed, _I need to think_.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Elijah was muttering, Billy heard him tear off a paper towel and snorted a little, silently. _Planning ahead_ , Billy thought but then he thought _oh fuck oh FUCK OH FUCK_ because the stall door was unlocked _ohhhh fuck_ and it swung outward and. Yeah.

"Hullo, Elijah."


	2. Seeking

Dom woke up and stretched.

Dom woke up and _tried_ to stretch, but he couldn't, or already was, or something. His arms were spread over his head, pointing toward the upper corners of the bed, and when he tried to stretch, tried to roll onto his side and then belly into his usual sleeping position, a solid tug at his wrists stopped him.

Dom opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Billy, Billy sitting in the armchair beside the bed, smiling at Dom.

Dom smiled back. "You wanna untie me now, Bills, or what?" He cleared his throat. His voice sounded weird.

"No." Billy sat with his legs crossed, one ankle propped on the opposite knee. The room was dim, but pale sunlight glowed around the edges of the blinds, lit the messy hair on Billy's head and his bare chest (bare chest?) and the white cord bound around Dom's wrists.

"Okay." Dom stretched as well as he could and let his head flop back onto the pillow. "You gonna tickle me? Because you left my ankles loose, and I'll kick the shit out of you if you even try."

"Not going to tickle you," Billy said.

They blinked at each other for a few quiet seconds, and finally Dom rolled his eyes and spoke again. "So what the fuck did you do this for? And what if I have to piss?"

"You don't have to piss," Billy said. "I got here about two hours ago, and when I was about to come in and tie you up, you got up and went to the bathroom. So I went back into the lounge and waited for you to fall asleep again."

"That's a little creepy, Bills." Dom wondered how long Billy had been sitting there watching him sleep. The thought turned him on, although he knew he should probably be… offended, or something. But it was Billy, Billy who he'd trust with (almost) anything, so what the hell. "And you still haven't told me why."

"Last night, at that club." Billy stopped, staring at his hands on his denim-clad knees. His face was pink, expression fierce. "No, wait. First of all you have to promise you won't talk, no matter what I say."

"Why?"

Billy turned his scowl on Dom. "Just promise. It's part of… it. This. If you talk, I swear to god I'll fucking gag you."

Dom pulled his knees up, under the sheet, to hide the effect this threat had on everything below his waist and above his thighs. "As if you could. You should've tied my feet, too, you wanker."

Billy's face went pinker, but his eyes didn't waver. "I could do it, Dom, and you know it. So will you promise?"

"Cross my heart," Dom said lightly, and silently instructed his body to calm down.

"Starting now." Billy's brows lowered further, and Dom nodded. Billy's face lightened and he stood up. "Alright, then. Alright." He walked behind the chair, his whole expression shifting - to what, Dom wasn't sure, but he knew his own face had _what the fuck?_ written all over it.

"Last night, at that club," Billy began again. "You thought I’d left. I was going to, but I hadn't really said goodbye, and I went to the toilet." He paced behind the armchair, three steps back and forth, back and forth.

Dom sucked in a quick breath; Billy shot a look at him and he schooled his expression to polite interest. Maybe he was wrong.

"I was about to leave the stall when you and Elijah and Viggo came in."

"Bill, I -"

Dom shrank back. Billy had practically vaulted onto the bed - he knelt over him, glaring, and there was nothing at all humorous in his face or voice as he hissed "Shut up, Dom, you can't talk. I couldn't fucking talk and now you can't, either, so shut the fuck up, d'you understand me?"

Dom nodded, feeling fear and sweat prickle up, chill and heat him. He drew his knees protectively to his chest, the sheet stretched over his lower body, and stared back at Billy.

Finally Billy backed away, shifted back off the bed and sat in the chair. "You said you want to fuck me, Dom." His head was in his hands, now, he spoke to his own knees. "You said you wanted to fuck me and you said you couldn't, because I'm Billy."

"Well." Billy stopped then, and Dom watched his bent head, the freckled angles of his pale shoulders, how his belly folded and his hands seemed to tighten on his skull. "I stood in that toilet stall and I listened to you and you made me so -" he looked up and then down again - "so fucking hard. I fucking came in my pants, listening to you, Dom, you fucking bastard. And now it's my turn to talk, and you won't say a fucking word, will you?" He sat up and back, green gaze burning into Dom's, and Dom nodded again, dumb as much because he couldn't speak as because of Billy's command.

"Dom, I want you."

Dom shook head: not negation, disbelief. 

"I want to fuck you so bad." Billy was standing again, pacing again, not looking at Dom at all. "I want to fuck you slow, so slow and sweet - kiss you until neither of us can breathe, and work your cock with my hand really tight and slow, spit on my palm and slide it down over you, squeeze so tight and hot you whine."

Dom bit back a whimper, terrified to interrupt the flow of words. 

"And I wanna, I wanna fuck you hard, and fast, and dirty - pull you into a toilet stall and push you onto your knees, fuck your mouth. Oh god, Dom, the thought of your mouth, of fucking your mouth -" He stopped, one hand gripping the back of the chair, the other out of sight behind it. "I get so hard just thinking about it. Wanna see you lick my cock like one of your fucking lollies, oh my god -" His voice broke for an instant and then he was moving again, talking again. "Your tongue, oh Jesus fucking Christ, I want your tongue on my dick, on my balls, I want you to fucking fuck me with your tongue, I wanna be on my knees on this bed -" he came around the chair and _oh fuck_ , he was so hard under his jeans, Dom yearned toward that ridge of hard flesh, outlined perfectly against denim, but Billy stood right at the edge of the bed and kept talking - "on my knees, and I want you behind me with your tongue up my arse, fingers up my arse, I want your cock up my arse as fast and hard as you've ever given it, oh fuck yes." He paused, breathing quickly, eyes closed, and Dom twisted on the bed, trying to turn over, seeking friction for his desperate cock.

"I want you to fuck me every way you said last night - in my costume, and tied to the bed, and fucking bent over the hood of my car - did you say that about me or you? I don't know." Billy put one knee up on the bed. "I wanna suck you off, Dom. I wanna taste you, lick every single part of your body until you're wet and sticky and begging for it. I wanna lick your balls, and swallow you as you come." Dom kicked the sheet off and arched his back, offering his nude body to Billy wordlessly. Billy stopped talking and stared. 

_Please_ , Dom mouthed. _Billy_.

"Do you want me to take off my trousers?" Billy asked. "Don't talk," he added sharply. Dom nodded frantically and felt his whole body dissolve into nothing but eyes, vision, staring, as Billy hastily, ungracefully stepped back from the bed and stripped: the button of his jeans popped like a gunshot, the zipper made a sound like tearing paper, and Billy shoved the jeans off desperately, shaking his left leg to rid himself of the clingy denim for good.

His prick was hard, thick and dark and rigid, standing out from his body. Billy climbed back onto the bed, kneeling beside Dom, and Dom strained, trying to reach him with some part of his body.

"I couldn't touch you last night, Dom," Billy said, moving back a fraction, though his hand hovered indecisively over Dom's shoulder, moved to stroke the air over his chest and then lower. Dom drew his feet up again and arched, threw himself at Billy bodily. "No," Billy barked, and Dom subsided immediately, breathing fast, mouth dry and open and wanting. He stared at Billy's hard, needy face, and at his cock, which bobbed just out of reach.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without touching you," Billy admitted, low and rough. He cradled his erection gently and Dom closed his eyes. "I'm not good at this, I don't talk all the time like you. Ah, close your eyes. That's fine, that's good," Billy said. "I couldn't see you while you talked, last night. You know what happened last night? I was in that toilet, and you came in and I didn't know what to do, what to think. I listened and I kept, y'know, rubbing myself, through my jeans, because I couldn’t help it, it hurt too much not to." Having his eyes closed was worse, Dom could see Billy in the darkness behind his eyelids, squeezing himself in that cubicle, and Dom hadn't known about it, hadn’t been able to see him, hear him, touch him, feel him come - he opened his eyes. "And the worst thing," Billy was saying now, and Dom's cock ached, he rolled onto his side and pulled his lower leg up, rubbing his prick awkwardly against his own thigh, "the worst was that Elijah saw me, after you left. And I think he's going to come over here later and tell you, and I couldn't -" He stopped, panting. "I couldn’t let that happen," Billy finished quietly.

"Lie on your back, Dommie," he said.

Dom sighed and did as Billy said, trembling.

And Billy finally, finally touched him, ran one small, shaking hand over his face, so Dom closed his eyes again, over his neck and shoulders, over his chest and belly, onto his cock for one tight squeeze and then lower, over Dom's thighs and knees and shins. Dom felt the bed dip, felt Billy's weight settle over him like a blanket and when Dom opened his eyes Billy was staring right at him. "You can talk now," he said.

"Please," Dom said, and Billy nodded and he did, he did a hundred things to Dom, slow and tender and rough and unrelenting. Dom shook under him, writhed and cried out and talked, talked so much Billy laughed and growled and gasped and came, and Dom came, too, words dissolving into cries, sobbing breath, aching muscles pulling at the ropes until the bed groaned and all the while Dom came.

Billy untied him afterward and licked at the red marks on his wrists. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Dom shook his head and pulled Billy's face from his hands, up to his mouth to kiss him some more, curl around him, rock him. "You'll have to try harder next time," Dom said.

Billy laughed, and Dom felt and saw the blush that renewed itself across his face. "I don’t know if you’re kidding or not," Billy said.

"Do you want me to be kidding?" Dom picked up one of the loose ropes, draped it lazily over Billy's wrist.

Billy looked down at it for a while. "Maybe you should show me how you like it, next time."

"Maybe so." 

The rope slid off when Billy lifted his hand to stroke Dom's hair, but neither of them had forgotten about it. Later they used it. Billy was tied to Dom's bedposts and Dom licked chocolate sauce off him, pinching his nipples so Billy shrieked and twisted under him, Dom talking and talking and talking until Billy used his body to shut Dom up.

For a while.


End file.
